pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drakemaelstrom
Build:Team - TA Condition-way I've updated the build, would you mind taking another look at it?--Goldenstar 23:29, 31 December 2007 (EST) [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM] ]|''think'' 13:59, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Like this? [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM]]|''think'' [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM]]|''think'' Rupert=Hawt 18:03{GMT}6-06-MMVIII yeah sure i fixed that,was looking for the error in the code line but thx anyway -- [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM]] | ''think'' 14:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Please stop removing comments. It's against policy and can get you banned. Rupert=Hawt 18:10{GMT}6-06-MMVIII ::ill keep that in mind -- [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM]] | ''think'' | 14:11, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Innovation Has nothing to do with it's real definition. I know it's wierd but instead of meaning originality, it instead has to do with the last line in it's description "What are the chances that this will be a new prototype of builds?" (Roughly). Basically, could it be or is it meta is what innovation is really asking. I guess the site is just too lazy to fix it.-- The Assassin 19:27, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :: lol go figure right? [[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKE'MAELSTROM]]|''think''| 19:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D_Foxy_Ox you vote is a bit confusing, mind clearing it up for me? you say its a slow spike, but its a 4 skill chain with an IAS. its very easy to time the enchantment breaking, just cast Grenths and then go in and start the chain. and as for "having a hard time capping shrines", it has AB tags because it can adapt to AB but the main bar isn't made just for AB. its more of an arena build. its definitely not made to cap alone dude. as for "sticking with moebius strike", FP is much more effective when used with a short quick and powerful chain...don't just think about AB think about other arena's. [[User:Saint| Saint ']]( ) 22:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) : Dont get me wrong, FP works great but the main issue I have with the build is the GF. True, you could precast it then break it with PF but if youre just going to precast anyway then it's damage bonus isnt effective and you still have to get right up next to the enemy for the cripple to take effect. Generally when an assassin runs up to me w/o a speed buff or a step, i tend to want to start running. Getting adjacent would present a problem with the small range of GF opposed to AoT. In addition, running a MS knocklock build in any PvP area has more utility, all you do is pop on an unblockabe prep and you save an elite. I do find your build intresting to say the least but its nothing new really, i myself have made numerous builds with a wide array of sin skills. Needs a little tweaking imo, then ill change the vote. --[[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKEMAELSTROM]]|''think''| 10:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :: Dash is under variants already, so if thats what people want to run they can. I dont want to walk up to someone and use aura of thorns, thats more obvious then precasting GF and then starting the chain. Don't worry about the damage from GF, thats not part of the spike, its just the cripple i want. It's also a very quick recharge, so its easily repeatable. [[User:Saint| Saint ']]( ) 11:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Do whatever you want with your build, im not one to speak whether you ''should' change it or not, that would make me a prick and I really hope you dont get that impression. Was making a suggestion and putting in my two cence. I never doubt its potential or usability or whatnot, Id have to be blind to see its not a good build. --[[User:Drakemaelstrom|'DRAKEMAELSTROM]]|''think''| 16:16, 8 June 2008 (EDT)